


Bonus Prize

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, quiz, this is so stoopid i'msorry x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Phil Trash Number One
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Bonus Prize

**Author's Note:**

> i think his name was da real danny boy, but i also have a GOLDFISH memory so correct me if i'm wrong

There’s a special sort of torture that comes with having your boyfriend stood wild eyed in the doorway whilst you’re on a zoom call. 

  
  
He’s nice enough, this Kieran, he’s reading the end of quiz rules. Telling Phil how the prizes will be sent out, asking for some feedback on the platform, if he’ll use it again. He’s nodding along, to what he doesn’t know, he could be agreeing to sell his soul to this quiz platform and he’d be none the wiser. 

He’d heard the _bang, bang, bang_ of footsteps the moment he’d said “bye guys.”Had to subtly shake his head to stop Dan from barging in, now he was all horny energy in the hallway. 

  
  
“So, anyway, that should be about it! We’ll let you know when everything’s been sent out to the winners, thanks for using us and we hope to see you again!” He’s all smiles on Phil’s laptop screen, not knowing he’s the middle of some weird standoff. “I’ll see you later!”

  
  
“Yeah, bye, thanks.” He grins, but there’s no real any energy behind it because all of his focus is currently on a Daniel Howell who is undressing behind the camera. 

  
  
He hangs up, it makes a too loud noise in the otherwise dead silence.

Dan’s the first to speak, “you’re such a fuckface, you know I got that sock question right. I have to look at them every goddamn morning. It’s like you’re not content with just taking up all the space in my brain, but you also have to take up all the space in our drawers.”

  
  
“Well, yeah.” Phil’s trying to act cool, like what Dan had just said hadn’t made him go all mushy, “but I couldn’t give my own obsessed boyfriend an Nintendo switch, could I?” He pushes his chair back from the desk, gives Dan enough room to slot in between if he wants to, if he stops being so stubborn about it all. “Think he deserves something else, something I could only give to him.”

“Oh?” He tilts his head, innocent, wide eyed, like he doesn’t understand what this is. 

“Mhm.” He spreads his legs, and it speaks for how confident he is in Dan being attracted to him no matter what because he’s still wearing the godforsaken Ballroom Dancing reject shirt. 

“Are you saying my prize is I get to suck you off?” Dan snorts, crossing his arms over his naked chest. He’s all pouty, pretty, everything Phil’s ever wanted, and he genuinely believes Dan’s pissed off that his title of Phil Trash Number One has been stripped in front of thirteen-thousand people. 

“No.” Phil pauses, “Unless that’s what you want.”

  
  
“I always want your dick in my mouth.” Dan shrugs, like it’s obvious, like his life would be 24/7 blowjobs if Phil would just stop going flaccid. “But I already get that, this should be special. A one off prize.”

“You’re going to have to work with me here, Da Real Danny boy. You’ve probably found some new abstract kink i’ve never heard of, want me to hang upside down from the ceiling like a bat?” 

“Yeah, actually. I’ve got the chains if you’ve got the - the wings?” The tension breaks then, like it usually does, they’re both too comfortable with each other to not say whatever stupid thing pops into their brain. 

  
  
“I think all the blood would rush to my head and i’d end up passing out, imagine explaining that to A&E. Sorry, we were roleplaying bats.” 

“Do you think they’d immediately assume it was in a sexy way, or?” Dan asks, and he’s finally crossing the room and dropping down into the space Phil’s created, legs either side of Phil’s thighs, one hand ruining his quiff in ‘revenge’. 

  
  
“Doesn’t matter, i'm not live now. You can ruin me however you want.” His hands are immediately on Dan’s hips, there’s not a moment that goes by where Phil doesn’t want to be touching him in some way. Sometimes he thinks Dan can’t possibly be real, that’ll he’ll go to touch him and his hand will just go straight through into thin air.

  
  
“Oh? Whatever way I want, huh? ” Dan raises an eyebrow, leans inand - “you’re not getting anything until I get my Nintendo switch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Phil 🥺


End file.
